Oh, Sweet Baby!
by TheDogObeys
Summary: This is the problematic story of the short-lived relationship between the hardworking shinobi Kiba Inuzuka, and a complicated stripper under the alias Sweet Baby. (THIS STORY CONTAINS DRUG USE, SEX, AND STRONG LANGUAGE: VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.) (KibaXOC)


**Hello everybody! This is TheDogObeys here, with a new story! While I'm rebooting the Crimson God to something more tolerable than that shitty first publish, I figured that I should write little romance stories between Naruto characters. Both between OCs as well as canon characters, but mostly with canons because it takes time and effort to create OCs. Enjoy and be sure to give me some feedback!**

* * *

Oh, the fine village hidden in the leaves. Konoha is what the locals call this hub of opportunities and dreams. Being noted as the first shinobi village as well

being located in one of the most powerful countries in this continent, Konoha's history, culture and economy are as abundant as its summertime foliage. And

after Naruto Uzumaki saved the world during the fourth Shinobi World War four years ago, hordes of people from around the world flocked to Konoha hoping to

meet our great hero in person; making this village feel like a tiny can jam-packed with motherfucking sardines. Fortunately the hokage at that time, Kakashi

Hatake, made arrangements to enlarge the village; so now the once tight sardine can morphed into a big pond for us fish to swim in. Now new businesses are

booming across Konoha, opening up countless amounts of new jobs for the people, hence why I call my home the hub of opportunities and dreams. Today, with

Naruto as the seventh hokage, Konoha is truly progressing. I have progressed along side my village, just not under the same jurisdiction as most of the general

populace.

"Let's christen this new piece, baby!" I can feel my excited squeal tickle the back of my throat as I stroke the neck of my new bong pipe. This piece is a thing of

expensive beauty, with three chambers to filter out the smoke for a smoother rip. My friend, who goes by the alias Honey, is sitting cross-legged in front of me,

and I watch her break apart a nug of marijuana and pack it into my piece's bowl. Dozens of tiny orange hairs are interlaced with the vibrant green leaves and it

reeked like stinky cheese, the lovely features of the sativa Pineapple Haze. Honey finishes up packing the bowl and then tilts over to the side to check the time

on her cell phone. "It's fucking 8 at night on a damn Tuesday, the perfect time to get fucked up." Her symmetrically round face breaks into a devious smirk as

she hands me the lighter. "Well our job schedule won't allow us to get high on a weekend. Especially at night." I murmur before raising the lighter to the top of

the bowl. Honey chuckles under her breath. "Welcome to the life of two desperate strippers!"

I halfheartedly laugh at the dire truth behind Honey's statement. Well, I guess my progression is a regression when compared to a shinobi or any office worker.

Here I am, 21 and working as a dancer in a strip club that was built in Konoha's Downtown District four years ago, around the same time the war had ended.

Not the most ideal occupation out there, but I've been dancing for three years now so I'm getting the hang of things. Shit, I'm even starting to like my stage

name more than my real name. Sweet Baby, it just rolls off the tongue nicely.

I fill the neck with thick THC smoke, the bubbling sound of the churning bong water ringing like music to my ears. The water churns faster as I suck up the

smoke into my mouth. Oh man, this is so good. I tilt my head back, the back of my throat burning as I inhale the smoke into my lungs. Oh man, it burns like a

motherfucker. A mushroom cloud of dense smoke explodes out of my mouth as I exhale. My face stretches slightly into a delighted smirk as I go for a second

bong rip. Honey breaks from her hitherto seated position, bringing her knees up to her chin. "Oh Baby, it's such a relief knowing I'm not going to be sober for

the rest of the night." Her gaze is focused on her toes as they tap gently against the tatami mat beneath her. Her bright red nail polish contrasts beautifully

against her creamy white skin. Sometimes I damn her for being so pretty and slender, for being the epitome of the perfect body type. But no matter how many

times I spite her, in the end we both have a load on our plates.

I place the bong in front of Honey. "I agree. Every night this week, I keep reliving the fight I had with Kiba. I just want to forget about his smug face." I sigh in

exasperation, my fingers hastily twirling the chestnut brown curly ends of my bob cut. "He just doesn't get it." Honey hands the bong back to me before falling

back on the floor, smoke leaving her mouth like a pale chimney. "You gave him a disclaimer, right? Told him you have a hard time trusting men?" A moment of

silence follows as I take another bong rip. Honey continues, "Look, he has never been in a situation like yours. He grew up in a privileged shinobi life, a life that

is completely different than ours. So it'll take some time for him to adjust to this relationship. It's only been 3 months." I flare my nostrils, allowing the smoke

to slither and dissipate into the air.

How long will it be before this blows up in my face, leaving me to find another partner to cuddle up to at night? After all these years fending for myself, why am

I just starting to fear loneliness? It's only been a week without any contact with my boyfriend and I'm already craving him, yet I'm scared to go back to him. I

don't want to hurt him again for the compulsive, obsessive and stupid shit I do. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I just want to get stoned. I light the bowl

a second time. "Uh, Baby? Your cell phone is lighting up." Goddamn it, it's probably my mom checking on me again. I glance over to where Honey is. She is now

lying on her stomach, her long sandy blonde hair draped perfectly down her back and over her shoulders. She is staring at my iPhone that is next to my thigh.

Following her gaze, I look at who is calling. I feel my stomach harden. "Damn, it's him."

Oh god it's him, what do I do? I'll just ignore him, that's all. Just ignore him, and if he calls again then ignore him again. I'm here to forget about him, not to be

reminded it's my fault we are on break in the first place. I'll just call him tomorrow. I turn my attention back to my bong and light the bowl again. Seeing how I

made the right choice, Honey smiles. "You want to pack another bowl, Baby?" I nod silently as I milk the bong. This is going to be a long and wholesome night.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the first chapter? The second chapter will be out shortly, just be patient ;). Be sure to give me feedback too!**


End file.
